<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Parent Approved by ArielSakura</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857395">Parent Approved</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura/pseuds/ArielSakura'>ArielSakura</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Auror Harry Potter, Harry Potter Raises Teddy Lupin, Identity Reveal, M/M, Magic Revealed, Meeting the Parents, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Pre:Harry Potter/Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:35:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura/pseuds/ArielSakura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tony finally gets to meet Peter’s new boyfriend, he’s in for not just one, but many surprises that day - starting with the mysteriously perfect hair of said boyfriend, the two masked strangers in his loft, and Teddy’s godfather.</p><p>A rather handsome godfather, actually... now that Tony thinks about it...</p><p>OR</p><p> </p><p>  <strong>Tony is Peter's Dad and Death Eaters are why we can't have nice things.</strong></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Teddy Lupin/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Harry Potter Fanfic Must Reads, Marvel Fanfic Must Reads</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Parent Approved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alya_Chloris/gifts">Alya_Chloris</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Birthday, Flore!! Sorry, it's so late!! I offer no excuses, only humble apologies!! I hope you enjoy this!! :D</p><p>Massive thanks to noxsoulmate for making the aesthetics for this fic!! So pretty! And a big, big thanks to noxsoulmate and faeorabel for alpha/betaing as well!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span>Tony was in his workshop, fiddling with some new components for his suits, AC/DC blasting in the background, when Friday</span> <span>alerted him to some visitors. </span></p><p>
  <span>“Boss, Peter and an unknown individual are coming up the private elevator.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Yeah ok—, wait what?” Tony looked up. “Unknown? Did you run facial recognition?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course! The individual is unknown. But can I say, they look quite cute together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony blinked rapidly as Friday pulled up the footage from the elevator where he indeed saw Peter and another boy. The stranger leaning against the wall was smiling softly at a wildly gesticulating Peter. Tony watched as he pulled Peter into a soft kiss and Tony felt like his teeth would rot right out of his mouth at the way Peter melted into him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He has teal hair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s more like turquoise, boss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So this is the boyfriend, then,” Tony mused aloud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other Avengers had been teasing Peter about his ‘imaginary’ boyfriend for weeks now. It had started as a jest from the first time Peter had made to bring him around. Apparently, there had been some family emergency he had been needed for and he had to fly home to England. Which was completely understandable if not for the fact he had left Friday night, and was back in time for school on Monday. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now while it was entirely feasible, it just seemed completely unlikely. Who would complete a sixteen hour round trip  — and that was only counting the air time — for what amounted to an overnight stay? And if it had been an ‘emergency’, wouldn’t he have stayed longer?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The subsequent mix-ups and strange exam times from Peter’s boyfriend’s private school — Tony had checked, they weren’t in line with any other American school system — it just seemed as though Peter had made him up. Tony had believed him, of course, but the joke was too funny to let go. Especially with how worked up Peter got over it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned back to his projects as the elevator drew to a stop and waited semi-patiently for Peter to come in. He was one of the very few individuals who had complete access to Tony’s lab. Only Pepper could claim such an honor and it was because she was someone Tony would always consider family. Regardless of the fact they had never managed to work out a romantic relationship between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doors hissed softly open behind him, and he heard footsteps enter his workshop as Friday turned ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ down to a more conversational level. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Mr Stark?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Kid,” he said over his shoulder, not turning around just yet as he tightened a wire with his screwdriver. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I uh— I brought someone for you to meet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For me to meet?” Tony asked, “Not the other way around?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! This is Teddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony straightened up and turned around slowly, quickly taking in the scene before him. Peter stood there, clearly nervous, gripping Teddy’s hand tightly. Teddy himself seemed rather relaxed, standing there in jeans, converse sneakers, and a grey knit jumper with a yellow letter T on it. Turquoise hair styled into something messy. Or was it styled? Tony couldn’t discern any product at all in it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say Turquoise, where do you get your hair product? Cause I gotta say, liking the look.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, hair product?” Teddy lifted a hand to his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, gel, lotion, cream. What do you use?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Realisation crossed Teddy’s face. “Oh, nothing, I just look in the mirror and—” he waved his hand at his head as he shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh. Well, nice to meet you finally.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Likewise, Mr Stark. Peter’s mentioned you a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Tony asked, a smirk forming on the corner of his mouth. “Has he now? Come on, let’s go upstairs, I saw Happy sneak some donuts in today. If we’re quick we can snag some before he gets back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter flushed red as they followed Tony up to the living areas and Tony watched out the corner of his eye as he shoved his shoulder into Teddy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Teddy whispered, not quietly enough that Tony couldn’t hear him, “surely he knows you must talk about him a lot. You said— </span>
  <em>
    <span>mhpf!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a muffled sound, and he glanced back to see Peter’s hand clasped over Teddy’s mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony would later swear that his heart grew three sizes at that stifled admission. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, now, none of that. Come on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He led them into the kitchen and surveyed the cupboards critically. “Friday?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, boss?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where did Happy hide the donuts?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In the oven, boss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good girl,” Tony said as he retrieved said culinary delight from it’s unlikely home, depositing it on the bench and gesturing for the boys to take a seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they sat, Tony noticed Teddy critically eyeing the place. If he didn’t know better, he would say the boy was checking the windows and the doorways as if he had been trained to look for exits. Strange for a supposedly ordinary kid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Teddy, tell me about yourself. Peter’s said a little about you but I’d like to hear it from you if you don’t mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m fifteen, like Peter, I’m in America on exchange for the year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, a whole year away from home, that must be hard.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy shrugged. “Not really. I attend a boarding school back home. I think I actually see my family more living over here than I did in my last few years of schooling. I go home for the weekend at least once a month.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter mentioned that. Long way to go just for the weekend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy shrugged again. “I don’t mind, I like seeing my family. I can mirr— video call my godfather anytime, but it’s not the same as seeing him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your godfather? Not your parents?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until then, Teddy’s seemingly ever-present smile fell, and it looked like someone had turned down the dimmer switch on the brightness that was his hair. Tony watched as Peter leant into Teddy’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No Sir. My parents died in a war when I was still a baby. I lived with my grandmother for a while until her health meant that she couldn’t take care of me fulltime anymore. I’ve lived with my godfather, Harry, since I was three.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, kid, I didn’t—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. You didn’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what are you studying in school? What’s your favourite subject?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really enjoy chemistry and history, particularly here in America. There’s a whole different culture and way of things here that is completely unrecognised back home. But my favourite subject would have to be herbology— I mean, biology, particularly plants. Back home, the main dorm for my housemates is filled with the most wondrous plants. I’m not too bad at defense— self defense that is, but that’s mainly because of Harry. He’s the best in the entire </span>
  <em>
    <span>world</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Um— no offence, Mr Stark.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony raised an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Offence taken.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed when he saw Teddy and Peter both gaping at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on now, I’m kidding. But seriously, who do you think would win? Iron Man or your Harry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Harry. Absolutely.” Teddy said. “Er— sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony huffed. “Well, I might just have to meet this Harry of yours and see for myself. Unless you’ve got videos of him? Something on youtube maybe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy shook his head. “He’s really private. My whole family is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No kidding, Tony thought. Friday still hadn’t managed to find anything on Teddy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, how did you two lovebirds meet then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ned’s cousin goes to the same super-secret school Teddy is exchanging at, and we met at Ned’s birthday a few months ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not a super-secret school,” Teddy said with a fondly exasperated sigh that told Tony this conversation had taken place often. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is so! No-one knows where it is!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because the bus ride is so long to get there, everyone falls asleep! Hardly a secret.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no website.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a legacy school. They don’t need a website.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter scoffed. “Everyone needs a website! Even Spiderman has a website!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy rolled his eyes. “It’s not some big secret, it’s just a high school. Like any other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a conspiracy. That’s what they want you to think,” Peter argued with a grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy just sighed and leant toward Peter, from the looks of it intent to kiss Peter quiet. Tony cleared his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both jumped and turned back to him, Peter with a sheepish smile and Teddy grabbing the neck of his jumper to hide his blush in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was getting more interesting every minute. Teddy seemed like a sweet kid, but no history to be found? Secret school? Who exactly was he?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, did Peter tell you a few of us were taking bets on the validity of your existence?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter reached for a donut as Tony spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Teddy said, “I really did mean to meet you all sooner. Things just got in the way is all. I didn’t mean to offend anyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony waved a hand in dismissal. “You won’t have offended anyone, maybe disappointed a few I think, who will have to pay up big money now. Clint will be the most put out though, he was betting Peter would come back with a sex robot.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter promptly choked on his donut. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Wha—?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, Legolas will want proof before he pays up. Friday, be a doll and scan our boy here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, boss,” came Friday’s voice over the speakers. It took only a moment for her response to come back. “Apart from a cell phone, and a mirror in his pocket, everything on or about Mr Teddy is purely biological material.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, text Clint for me and tell him to pay up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, boss.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony hadn’t taken his eyes off Teddy, so he didn’t miss the way he relaxed, as if he had just gotten away with something. Before Tony could ask, though, there was a sudden popping sound, and the boys spun around in their seats toward the source of the noise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking up, he saw two people on black robes and strange masks, strange sticks in their hands. A jet of red flew toward them without warning and Tony ducked to avoid it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Friday! Suit us up! Peter, get your boy out of here!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony looked around the side of the kitchen counter to see Teddy rolling to his feet, a similar stick to those that were attacking them in his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Expelliarmus!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he shouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scarlet light flew from the stick in his hand and Tony gaped even as his suit flew to him and began assembling itself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should’ve known Potter would teach you his signature move!” came a sneering voice. “You’ll have to do better than that, you bastard scum!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Don’t talk to him like that!” yelled Peter, and Tony rolled his eyes as he stood up, faceplate falling into place. “He’s done nothing to you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He hasn’t,” agreed the other robed man. “But his godfather has, and now we have the perfect bargaining tool.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, no you don’t,” Tony said mildly, and when they looked at him, he fired both repulsors their way. They both dodged, one managing it completely, while the other was clipped on the shoulder and sent sprawling to the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will pay for that, muggle </span>
  <em>
    <span>filth!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The one on the right came striding forward, only to have his legs caught in Peter’s webs. That stick came down again, light spilling from it and slashing through the substance with ease. It was followed by another pulse of light toward Peter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sectumsempra!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Protego!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Teddy growled, and Tony’s eyes went wide as an honest to goodness shield appeared in front of Peter, bouncing the light back toward its caster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are these guys?” Peter asked as he shot his web at the ceiling and swung over toward Teddy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Less talk, more fighting!” Tony answered as he shot at their attackers again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He vaulted over the benchtop and kept the momentum up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get their wands!” Teddy called. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wands. Right. This is new,” Tony said mildly, adjusting his aim a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Stupefy!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Teddy yelled again, aiming at the one on the left at the same time Peter shot webbing at his arm.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The red light connected as he tried to twist away from the webbing and the man went down in a crumpled heap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony’s continuous blasts managed to send the other assailant flying into the wall with a nasty smack. Teddy ran straight over to both of them, taking their wands out of their slack grips and sending another of what Tony now realised were spells at the man he had knocked into the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony heard Teddy speak again, wand still pointing at the two, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Incarcerous,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>and he watched as thick ropes were conjured out of thin air to wrap tightly around their attackers, binding their legs and arms together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Teddy moved away from them and back toward Tony and Peter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, so— I… kinda need to make a call? I’m not really allowed to explain anything to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, there kiddo, what do you mean you can’t explain?” Tony said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy shifted on his feet. “I mean, it’s against the law for me to tell you. But I can call someone who can?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then call them,” Tony said, lowering his faceplate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched intently as Teddy dug into his jeans, assuming he was going to pull out his cellphone. He was surprised when Teddy held the mirror up to his face instead. Before he could make a quip about time and place, Teddy was already talking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I solemnly swear that I’m up to no good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What even is that?” Tony asked, coming closer to peer at the mirror when it began to glow softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy didn’t answer him as his face was replaced in the mirror by another. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Teddy? Are you alright? What’s wrong?” asked the worried-looking man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy smiled sheepishly. “Er— you know how you maybe kinda warned me not to leave school because there were Death Eaters after me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Yes, and I quite clearly remember you saying that you would stay safe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Teddy didn’t say anything further; he just pointed the mirror toward the two bound and unconscious people on Tony’s floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need your coordinates, Ted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quickly, Teddy rattled off the numbers and Tony was impressed that he had looked them up, apparently, in case this exact circumstance took place. The man disappeared from the mirror, but before Teddy had even replaced it in his pocket, there was another popping sound and the voice that had belonged to the man now came from behind them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You, Edward Remus Lupin, are in so much trouble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all turned toward the voice and Tony couldn’t help but appreciate the sight in front of him. Tall, broad-shouldered, but a lithe, powerful build. He was clad in some sort of leather, arms folded across his chest only highlighted his powerful build. The pants moulded to his legs, heavy-duty boots up to the knee and the matching coat was double-breasted military-style with brushed silver fastenings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man’s hair was outrageously messy, as if he regularly dragged his hands through it, or had just rolled out of bed after some very enthusiastic sex. His eyes though, were a piercing green that were very pointedly fixed on Teddy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Harry…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So this is your godfather?” Tony said, drawing the man’s attention to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the man’s gaze now on him, Tony could sense a heavy pressure in the room. The smell of ozone filtered through his senses and he swallowed heavily. Refusing to be intimidated, he sauntered up to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your godson came around today to meet me. He’s been dating my protege here and they organised this. We were just getting to know each other when these two showed up. It was a joint effort, but between the three of us, we subdued them. Your godson was the one to wrap them up like Christmas hams, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I stunned them too,” Teddy added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded and went over to the attackers. Looking them over, he removed their masks. Nodding at one and hissing when he saw the face of the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Walden Macnair and Antonin fucking Dolohov. I believe I don’t have to tell you how unbelievably lucky you are, Ted?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Harry,” replied Teddy, his voice small. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry sighed, and Tony watched as he flicked his own wand out from his sleeve, with a wave — and no incantations, Tony noticed — the two men were transformed into chess pieces and placed into his pocket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa!” Peter exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you just— what did you— please explain what you just did,” Tony managed to get out in a somewhat commanding voice he thought, and not the squeak that had threatened to come forth first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry stood up. “I transfigured them into chess pieces. Much easier for international teleportation and they won’t be able to wake up in this form. They’ll be fine until I pitch them into the lowest cells of Azkaban.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked back at his godson, who was looking at the floor, scuffing the toe of his converse across the floor. Swiftly, Harry crossed the room and swept Teddy into a crushing hug. Pressing a firm kiss into his hair — which, now that Tony was looking at it again, was as black and as wild as Harry’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony quietly commanded his suit to pack away, and he watched as Peter did the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Teddy said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry sighed. “No, I’m sorry. I was just so worried for you that I forgot what being your age is like. I felt like I didn’t have time to tell you all the facts because I was so busy looking for these two. Forgive me? And next time we’ll both be better at telling each other exactly what’s going on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deal,” Teddy said, and when he looked back up to Harry, his hair was starting to thread through with turquoise again. “So, um…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go on, I’ll explain everything to Mr Stark. I’ll authorise you to tell this… Spiderboy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s man,” Peter said petulantly, “Spider</span>
  <em>
    <span>man</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, Spiderman. Who I would like to meet later in his capacity as your boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy smiled winningly up at Harry and squeezed him once more around the waist before grabbing Peter and tugging him out of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony leant against the counter as Harry dragged a hand over his face and through his hair. Ah, Tony thought, not from sex then. He fancied himself disappointed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Drink?” he asked. The poor bloke looked like he needed one. Or five. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry looked at him gratefully. “Just tea, thank you. Alcohol doesn’t agree with my magic too well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Tony replied. “Friday?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coming right up, boss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like a seat?” Tony asked, gesturing at the sofa, which he now realised had become a casualty of his firepower. “Perhaps not there,” he said as an afterthought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry flicked his hand toward the mess his living room had become, and Tony would not admit that he gaped in excited awe as he watched everything piece itself back together. Also, that was interesting, he hadn’t used his wand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat upon the couches and as Dummy bought them drinks, Tony learned more about the world he lived in than he had imagined possible before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Teddy mentioned he couldn’t tell me any of this. You even had to authorise him to be able to talk to the kid. What’s that about?” Tony asked as he leaned back into the lounge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Wizarding World keeps itself a secret from muggles – non-magicals – for a few reasons, the main one being our safety.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me guess? Witch trials?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry chuckled. “Something like that, though no actual witches or wizards died during those. Only muggles did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is that possible, surely they must have got it right sometimes?” Tony asked, intrigued by every tangent they had been led down over the last hour so far.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Flame-freezing charms. Glamours. Even the least proficient of us are capable of that much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As for why I can tell you, I head the Auror Team for the International Confederacy of Wiccankind. Formerly the International Confederation of Wizards. My team and I are International responders and law enforcement agents, similar to the Avengers. Though dare I say; more organised.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry grinned at him to show he was only teasing, and Tony found himself laughing despite himself. “That’s fair. But why haven’t you shown yourselves before now? Could have used the assistance a time or two.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“While I might have been capable of helping you lot without exposing our society, my team still relies on the use of their wands and could not have. It was decided by the ICW that they would allow events to play out by themselves. Had things progressed further, they would have allowed me to join you. As it stands, I’ve also been rather busy with necromancers and Dark Lords.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony dipped his head. “Okay, fair point,” he conceded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When their conversation drew to a natural end sometime later, Harry stood. “I should get going. I need to get these two-” he patted his pocket where the two chess pieces still lay “- back to Headquarters. And I need to return Teddy to his school.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony blinked. He had all but forgotten they were sitting there, chatting away while Harry quite literally had two people tucked inside his </span>
  <em>
    <span>pocket.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry waved his hand and a miniature glowing stag appeared. It pawed the air before it went galloping off in the direction Teddy and Peter had gone in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tony,” Harry said quite seriously, “I need to know that you will keep this secret. This isn’t something you keep quiet about except for times of emergency, or except this or that. This is something you never reveal to </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone</span>
  </em>
  <span>. For any reason. If you have doubts that you can do that, please tell me now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What would you do about it? If I had doubts, that is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let you choose between having your memory wiped or binding the secret so you can never speak about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, you don’t beat around the bush, do you?” Tony joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Less confusion that way,” Harry replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can keep a secret,” Tony said seriously. “I won’t betray your community.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Harry dug into his pocket, “Here’s my card if you have doubts. Or— well, in case of emergency.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To his own immense surprise, Tony took the card offered to him and turned it over in his hands. It was plain, nondescript cream with a plain typeface. “You offering to sign yourself up as an Avenger?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry shook his head. “I’m offering to be there if you really need it because my godson cares for one of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He seems like a good kid. Good head on his shoulders, though I suspect he lied to me about his favourite school subjects.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry chuckled. “What did he say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, what was it, Chemistry, Biology, Self-defence and History, I think it was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, so; Potions – self-explanatory, I think; Herbology – the study of magical plants; Defence Against the Dark Arts — that would be spells </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> creatures; and well, History’s the same, apart from the magic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony hummed. “Interesting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Teddy’s a good boy,” Harry said. “I really hope this doesn’t spoil your opinion of him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it that important to you what I think of him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry looked at him askance. “It’s not for me, but for your Peter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>My</span>
  </em>
  <span> Peter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded. “Yeah, Teddy said how much he looks up to you. From what I gather, you’re the closest thing to a father figure that boy has.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I wouldn’t go that far…” Tony tried to downplay the impact that this situation - Teddy’s earlier words, Harry’s comment now - had on him. Somehow, deep inside, he had already realized the importance he held in the kid’s life. It was just… well, it was a big deal and he didn’t know if he was ready for such a commitment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you don’t mentor him, don’t make sure he eats whenever he’s here, you don’t look out for him?” Harry asked rhetorically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t come to you with his problems or to complain about every aspect of his life?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony sighed. “I got a sixty-seven-minute voicemail once.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry smirked at him and clapped him on the shoulder. “Congratulations. It’s a boy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh God,” Tony breathed out, suddenly realizing one thing. Ready or not, Harry was right. Somehow, somewhere in the past few weeks, maybe months, Peter had become his responsibility.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, it might be out of place for me to say this, but— I know what it's like to grow up without a father. And to not have anyone in that position that you can trust until you’re into your teens. He’s going to hold you on the highest of pedestals, and any tiny bit of affection you show him, he’ll hoard like priceless treasure. Make sure it’s more than scraps, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony remembered the hug Peter had given him when he had merely tried to open the car door. Remembered all the little times Peter had eagerly shown him something he was working on. But shit, how was he supposed to do this? Be a pseudo-dad? He’d never wanted kids. Never wanted to become Howard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something must have shown on his face because Harry nudged him, bringing him back to the present.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, don’t sweat it. Just... show him you care about him. That you support him. You’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boys came back through the door, laughing about something or another, Teddy’s hair cycling from turquoise to black and back again as he saw Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say, Turquoise, that gift you have, completely unfair to the rest of us who have to use products to make our hair look like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy grinned. “Makes it easy to stay hidden, though. Usually, I shift my features to stay hidden when I’m out in the world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, now that is handy, can all of you do that?” he asked Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not naturally like Teddy. The rest of us need spells or complicated potions to achieve similar effects. Metamorphagi are rare and it’s usually a family trait. Tonks, Teddy’s mum, was one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, Teddy’s hair flashed bright bubblegum pink before settling back into the turquoise he seemed to favour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Teddy, let’s get going. And you, Mr Parker.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, y-yes, sir?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like it if you joined us for family lunch on Sunday. I think it’s only fair. I’ll send you a portkey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to throw him headfirst into the Weasley’s?” Teddy exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry smirked at his godson. “Scared?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy nodded rapidly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Tony, nice to meet you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Likewise. Say this number,” Tony held up the card Harry had given him. “Only for world-ending emergencies, or questions as well? Because I am definitely going to have questions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s eyes darted from Tony to Peter to Teddy, before coming back to meet Tony’s. “Anything you need.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Harry wrapped one arm around a willing Teddy, and there was a popping sound as they disappeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Kid. You certainly picked an interesting one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that good?” asked Peter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony looked at the boy and saw the hesitancy and worry there. Sighing internally as he realised Harry was absolutely correct in his assessment, he walked over to Peter and slung his arm around his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It means you’ll never be bored, so yeah, it’s good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter started to smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? So you like him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony rolled his eyes and squeezed his arm a little tighter. “Yeah, Kid. I like him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At Peter’s beaming face, Tony suddenly felt as though there was nothing in this world he wouldn’t do for this adorable, awkward teen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huh, guess he really was a dad now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~ fin ~</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>